The Unexpected
by nosyrosie16
Summary: This is my second story. Review and let me know what you think. Summary: Something unusual happens something unexpected. True friends will be realized, real family, bad!dumbles bad!ordermembers good!Voldie odd pairings M-Preg! If don't like don't read! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

***ATTENTION!***

**Hello everyone! This is my second story that I will be posting and I'm so excited about it. It's a bit different from my first story. Mainly in the play of who is the bad guys and who isn't, not to mention a few surprises down the road.**

**Now, I have been trying to write this story for close to a year, almost the same length as my first story. I know a really long time, however I like to finish my story before I begin to post it, that way when readers come across it, they don't get angry with me when I take so long to update.**

**So, anyway after that little background news, I will allow you to get on with the story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

It was lunch time and the Great Hall was teeming with students and staff alike. To the far right at the Hufflepuff table, there was lots of joking and laughing going on. They were a cheerful bunch, always smiling; they were also the first to cry when something bad happened.

To the far left sat the Ravenclaws. It was pretty quiet at their table, like always, most ate while reading or doing homework. All of them except Luna Lovegood, 5th year Ravenclaw, that is. She was staring off into space with a dreamy look upon her face. She looked to have something on her mind.

'Hmmm…wonder what Luna is thinking about? Must be something important; she doesn't look to have eaten anything yet.' Harry Potter, 6th year Gryffindor, thought to himself looking over towards Luna.

As if knowing what Harry was thinking, Luna turned her head towards him and smiled. Harry smiled back before looking back at the other two tables in the hall with a thoughtful, yet troubled look upon his face.

To his left, the Slytherin table was silent. The only sound was the scrape of their forks on their plates. (AN. My friend Cassie absolutely hates this sound. I think that I am going to do it just to make her mad. It should prove to be funny.) The student's hardly spoke when in Slytherin house; only to glance around them at the other tables from under their eyelashes.

'Hmmm…I wonder why they never really talk while in the Great Hall. Even the Ravenclaws, who were always stuck in a book, talked every once in a while. When I mentioned it to him, he said that they do talk, just only in the privacy of their rooms and around people they trust. Well, even when they are alone, they still don't say anything. It makes no sense, but oh well.' Harry thought shaking his head before shrugging it off.

'As for my table, they are the complete opposite. Ugh!' Harry thought disgustingly, looking to his right at the Gryffindor table.

Gryffindors moved around, changing seats every five minutes to speak to someone else at the other end of the table. Their table was by far the loudest and messiest, for food was always flying around to student's who wanted it. It was absolutely disgusting.

Harry gave a small sneer at the actions of Ron Weasley, his "best friend." He was stuffing his face with as much food as possible, and then he tried to talk while his mouth was full. This caused food to go flying everywhere; not that no one really noticed, except for the other tables and his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

Hermione, at that moment, was looking absolutely revolted by the actions of her fellow Gryffindors around her. She had learned long ago to place a spell around herself for protection from the flying food and other unmentionables.

'I don't know why she just doesn't get up and move somewhere else where she wouldn't be hit with all that nasty stuff.' Harry sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

When he looked up at the Head Table, he saw every seat filled up except for one. Professor Snape sat there with an ugly sneer on his face. 'Why does he always wear that sneer? He looks much better without it, not to mention that glamour.' Harry mused to himself before looking at the others at the table.

'Good. Dumbles isn't here. That must mean the plan is in motion.' Harry gave a small smirk at seeing the empty seat at the Head Table. He began to walk between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables to get to the empty space at the other end of the Gryffindor table where it was at least quieter and cleaner.

As Harry was walking between the tables, his emerald eyes locked with the silver eyes of one, Draco Malfoy, fellow 6th year Slytherin. What happened next would stay within everyone's memories for the rest of their days.

Harry made it half-way to his destination before stopping suddenly and giving a bone chilling scream, filled with pain. At Harry's scream, everyone had turned to see what made him scream so loudly and anguish filled.

There Harry stood, just barely, locked in place his face screwed up in immense pain. Nobody could see what was wrong, for nothing physical could be seen to be happening to him. Their only guess was that it was a spell, but how and from whom was it coming from?

Students didn't want to move or try anything because 1) they really didn't know what to do and 2) they didn't want to have the same done to them. (AN. Cowards. The lot of them.)

Teachers on the other hand were frantically rushing to Harry's side to try to help him. Surprisingly, it was Professor Severus Snape who was the first teacher to get within five feet of Harry. What he did next, though, shocked everyone.

"Stop! Don't go near him. There's nothing any of us can do to help Harry right now." Snape said, holding his arms out from his sides to help prevent any of the other teachers from getting any closer to Harry.

"What?! What do you mean, Severus? Of course we can try to help. Now move please." Professor Minerva McGonagall said in her most commanding voice. Anyone smart enough would have obeyed her, but as it is Snape wasn't even listening. In fact, he was already talking again when she had told him to move.

"Draco! Now, call him back to us. Quick, before he gets hurt." Snape urged looking briefly at Draco before going back to watching Harry.

Draco didn't say anything; he just rushed around the table to Harry, who by now had collapsed on the ground writhing in pain. Draco paid no one any attention as he suddenly straddled Harry and grabbed onto his face.

None of the teachers or the student's knew what to do. Snape obviously knew what he was doing, albeit rather confusing to everyone since he had never shown any concern for Harry's well being before. And why did he tell _Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy_, to Harry's side and tell him to 'call him back to us.'? What could Malfoy do that the teachers couldn't?

Shock and some anger went through the student's and teachers at seeing _Draco_ _Malfoy_ straddle _Harry Potter_. When Malfoy grabbed Harry's face, they didn't know what to expect to happen, surely not what happened next though. What they saw, or rather heard, made them relax, but also left many, if not most, confused.

"Come on Harry, come back. Come back to me, honey. Hear my voice and snap out of it. It's not real, honey. Listen to me Harry, come out of it." Draco said urgently, yet softly to Harry's still slightly convulsing body.

Everyone watched in shocked silence as Harry slowly stopped writhing in pain, aside from a twitch here and there, he lay motionless.

"—." Harry tried to say something, but his throat was abused and dry from his screaming.

"Severus, do you have his potion for his throat?" Draco questioned still looking down at Harry worriedly not even bothering to look back to see if Snape was paying attention or would even do anything.

But astonishingly enough Snape immediately reached into one of his robe pockets and withdrew a bright purple potion filled vial, with which he walked to Draco and helped him administer it to Harry.

After gently massaging the potion down Harry's throat to help him swallow it, Draco asked, "Can you hear me Harry? Honey, can you say something now?"

"Dra—Draco." Harry managed to cough out, for even though the potion had helped a little, his throat was still sore.

"Yes, Harry. It's me sweetie. Do you hurt anywhere?" Draco asked, getting off of Harry to run a quick diagnostic test on Harry to see if anything was wrong with him.

"_Hurts!_" Harry practically moans out, twitching every now and then.

Draco nodded before turning to Snape, "Severus, I need you to get all the potions, including another jar. Oh, and get a nutrition potion, too, would you? Harry didn't take his this morning. I think he may have forgotten to take it.

Snape or Severus as Draco kept calling him, gave a curt nod, and looked down at Harry concernedly one more time before going to get the required potions that Draco had asked for.

"Shouldn't we get Madam Pomfrey? To help with Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously, looking down at Harry whom she considered her brother in all but blood. She was scared and confused about the way Malfoy was being so caring of Harry, but also relieved that he seemed to what to do.

"Severus will get her, if she is not already on her way down here now. She has a monitor that let's here know when Harry goes into a vision to this degree or when he just plain gets hurt, which is very often." Draco replied giving a dry chuckle at the end. He didn't bother to look up though, for he was busy lifting Harry's head into his lap, trying to make him more comfortable or as comfortable as anyone could be while lying on concrete floor.

"You mean this has happened before? More than once?" Hermione was horrified. She had had no idea and she claimed to be Harry's best friend and sister in all but blood.

Draco nodded his head sadly, "Yes, actually this has been happening for the last five months. He didn't tell anyone because he didn't want anyone to worry over him."

"Five months?! How many times a month? And why weren't any of us teachers informed? Does the Headmaster know?" McGonagall asked, positively horrified herself. She couldn't believe these visions had been going on for five months to one of her Lions and nobody had known about them.

"Once a week. And, _of course_, the Headmaster knows, who do you think is the one to cause these to me, huh?" Harry managed to say sarcastically, before going quiet again. He had used what little strength he had to say that.

No one knew what to say to Harry's revelation. They were scared and very confused about what was being said and done. But before anyone could say something, Snape and Madam Pomfrey came rushing back into the Great Hall towards Harry and Draco.

"Alright. How's he doing, Draco? Severus tells me you gave him a potion for his throat. Has he spoken?" Madam Pomfrey asked, taking out her wand and running a diagnostic test along Harry's body, similar to what Draco had already done.

"Yes, I gave it to him along with Severus' help. He said my name and that he hurt, but they were mumbles, barely coherent. He did say something else, but I'll leave that till after we help Harry." Draco answered, brushing Harry's forehead. He frowned suddenly at feeling wetness on his hand.

When he looked at his hand, it was to see red. Blood. Harry's blood. From his scar on his forehead. At seeing this, Snape and Pomfrey snapped into action.

"Severus, do you have the jar? We're going to need it. And Draco, hold onto Harry, keep him grounded." Madam Pomfrey commanded in that no nonsense voice of hers. Severus pulled forth a jar, took out his wand, and Draco steadied Harry's head in his lap. Then, they began to chant.

No one knows what the chant is, not even the students who were closer than others, for they spoke very lowly. They watched as Severus and Pomfrey ran their wands up and down Harry's body while they chanted. A few minutes passed before anyone saw any kind of result to the chanting.

They saw a glow. A bright green glowing mass was soon brought out of Harry's body. It looked to be fighting, like it didn't want to be taken out of Harry, but Severus and Pomfrey were persistent.

Harry gave a slight moan of pain at them taking the green mass out, but Draco was quick to sooth and reassure Harry that everything would be alright and that it would be over soon.

Neither Severus nor Pomfrey gave any indication that they noticed Harry's discomfort. In fact, they seemed to chant quicker, more rapidly, but still in a low tone.

'Oh, whatever that glow is, I hope it doesn't hurt Harry. But where did it come from and why was it in Harry?" Hermione thought while watching in curiosity, but mostly worry for her brother at what was happening to him.

'What is that green glow and why is it in young Mr. Potter? How do Severus and Poppy know it was in him in the first place? Why is all of this happening and what did Potter mean, that Dumbledore was the cause for all this?' McGonagall was so very confused about the whole situation and a little worried.

Everyone watched as Severus reached for the jar and, him and Pomfrey, levitated the glowing green mass, which they had finally removed from Harry completely, into the jar. Once inside the jar, Severus place many spells and enchantments on it before setting it back into his potions bag.

"How's he doing, Draco?" Pomfrey asked, while she began to cast healing spells on Harry.

"Draco, is he still awake, so that we may administer his potions to help speed up his healing?" Severus inquired, almost at the same time as Pomfrey, showing a few of the potions that he took out of his bag.

"I-I'm fine. I'm aw-awake." Harry managed to say, fighting the pain in his body and throat.

Severus nodded his head and began to give Harry potion after potion, with the occasional help of Draco massaging his throat; but by the time Severus was done, Harry had taken close to ten potions.

Madam Pomfrey, however, was casting spells on Harry and monitoring him to make sure that he was going to okay. Ten minutes go by before Harry was completely healed and lightly dozing off in Draco's lap. Both Severus and Pomfrey sit back satisfied with their work.

"Good. We were able to get Harry healed in a lesser amount of time than we did last week. And we got all of the residue of that curse out of Harry safely." Madam Pomfrey sighed, before spelling Harry's clothes clean of the sweat and blood that was on them.

Severus nodded his head in agreement while beginning to put the empty vials back in his potions bag, "Yes, we succeeded. Now we just have to give the residue to Tom and hope that the goat gets taken care of soon."

"Oh yes, that's right. Did Tom say when he was going to go along with his plans? I never received word on whether or not he would proceed with the plan or not." Madam Pomfrey expressed, sounding anxious and curious, while helping Severus put and clean everything away.

"Yes, Tom is going on with the plan. In fact, if by the absence of the goat is anything to go by, then I believe that the plan has been set into motion." Severus mused out loud, looking more thoughtful than anyone, who didn't truly know him that is, had ever seen.

The students were still confused and very curious as to what and why everything that was going on was happening. 'Was something going on between Harry and Draco? What was going on with Dumbledore being the cause of Harry having his visions? And why was Professor Severus Snape, the overgrown bat of the dungeons, being nice and caring for Harry Potter, the student who he hated above all else?'

So, yes, they were very confused and very curious about everything that was going on.

The teachers were pretty much the same as their students. Except, they wondered about what Severus and Madam Pomfrey were talking about, too. 'Who was Tom? What was the green glowing mass and what did it have to do with a curse? Was goat a nickname for something or someone? And what plan were they talking about? And how did it involve the mysterious goat?'

They had many questions and they intended to get some answers to them.

"Oh, so the plan is being carried out? He's actually doing it?" Harry asked from his position in Draco's lap, scaring everyone who thought that he was sleeping. This caused everyone's attention to focus on Harry, who was looking curiously and excitedly up at Severus and Pomfrey. He was looking more healthy and awake since he had first walked into the Great Hall.

"Of course he is Harry. It's a great and ingenious idea. Besides, you came up with it, so of course he was going to go through with it." Madam Pomfrey teased, shocking everyone. No one had ever seen or heard Madam Pomfrey smile or laugh, let alone tease someone before. She was one of the most strictest adults in the school.

"Hmmm…you have a point Poppy. Ever since Harry and Tom learned of the goat's lies and deceitfulness, they have grown really close. Not to mention that whatever Harry wants, Tom gets if for him." Severus remarked, looking thoughtful, yet hugely amused by what he had just said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and Draco spoke up, "Yeah, just like when Harry had wanted a chocolate double-decker, with strawberries on top, cake for dinner? And what did Tom do?"

"He went personally down to the kitchens to make it for him." Severus replied, giving a small chuckle while remembering that incident.

"And he ended up ruining the cake 5 times before getting it right…with Harry's help, of course." Madam Pomfrey commented, a small smirk on her face.

"Ah yes, I remember that day. I was originally only joking around with him, but when he actually went to go make for me, I was absolutely shocked and touched that he went to go make me one. But after 5 disasters, I was able to convince him to let me help him make it." Harry laughed, finally speaking up, "I think that was the first and only time that I have ever seen a house elf look ready to cry and kill at the same time."

They all laughed, even some of the students chuckled at what they were saying.

Once they had controlled their laughter, everyone lapsed into silence. The students wanted to know what the heck was going on and why, still. The teachers were trying to figure out why all this was happening and who they were talking about. And the four on the floor, well, they were just relaxing.

Minutes pass by before Madam Pomfrey speaks up, "Harry? I forgot to ask when I was doing your scan, but why are you wearing a glamour? What are you trying to hide?"

At this Harry's face paled several shades, but before he could say or do anything, the Great Hall doors bang open and a man's voice speaks.

"Harry? Why are you on the ground?"


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone turned to the Great hall doors to see who had just entered and why they were talking to Harry. What they saw shocked them into silence, at least the students and staff aside from the four on the floor.

There stood a man who looked to be in his late thirties and stood at about 6"3'. He had shoulder length dark brown, almost black, hair that was pulled back by a leather thong at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple black with silver lining robes.

What caught some of their attentions the most, however, were his eyes. They were a dark, almost crimson, red color. But if one were to look closer, they would notice green and amber flecks mixed within the red.

"Daddy!" Harry suddenly cried out, standing up and running into the waiting arms of the stranger man with the red eyes.

"Harry my son. I have missed you." Red-eyed man said, softly stroking Harry's hair.

Harry looked up into his eyes and replied softly, "I've missed you too, Daddy. So much."

Everyone watched on in confusion and shock at what they were watching unfold before them. They couldn't understand what was happening and why it was happening.

'Daddy? Who is he?' Hermione thought, looking confused, yet intrigued.

'Daddy?! He doesn't have a dad, he's dead. Been dead since he was one year old. What's going on with Harry?' Ron exclaimed, while trying to make sense of everything going on around him.

'I didn't know Harry had a dad. I thought that James Potter was his dad and he's been dead for years. So, who is this man? And why is Harry referring to him as Daddy?' McGonagall mused, wracking her brain trying to come up with some answers.

"Are you alright, Harry?" The red-eyed man asked, looking over Harry worriedly for any signs of harm done to him.

Harry shook his head, "No, Daddy. I'm alright. Sev, Poppy, and Drake healed me."

The red-eyed man ran a critical eye over Harry before declaring, "Good. I would hate to have to hurt them for not taking proper care of you when I leave you in their care."

When said persons began to protest his jibe at them, Harry spoke up again, looking worried, "Are you alright, Daddy? You're covered in a lot of blood. Is any of it yours?"

At this, everyone quickly turned their attentions to the red-eyed man's robes and noticed that he did, indeed, have blood all over him. The only reason they could tell was there was blood splattered over the silver lining of his otherwise black robes. This worried most, for many weren't particular fans of seeing or smelling blood. So, they had to wonder where the blood came from.

"Are you alright, Tom?" Severus asked worriedly, coming over to make sure that he was fine and not too badly hurt.

"Did you get hurt again, Tom? I swear, you're almost as worse as your son is." Madam Pomfrey scolded; exasperated with him and Harry always finding some way to get themselves hurt one way or another.

"Hey!" Came twin shouts from Harry and the aforementioned 'Tom.'

Draco shook his head at their antics, "You two are always getting hurt for one reason or another. It's a wonder Poppy doesn't keep you both strapped to your bed's to help prevent you from any bodily harm."

"Then again, they would probably find some way to do themselves harm even if they _were_ strapped down. Nothing helps." Madam Pomfrey muttered darkly, while running scan over 'Tom' to make sure that he wasn't harmed too badly.

"Anyways, before some people interrupted," Harry shot a dark look at the three said people, "Are you hurt, Daddy? And where did the blood come from?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Just extremely exhausted. And, so no the blood isn't mine, it's the goats." His dad answered, waving his hand down his robes removing any and all traces of blood away before doing the same to Harry who had some on him now due to hugging his dad.

"Really?!" Came the shouts, shocked yet beyond elated at the news.

This just proved to continually confuse everyone else around them. First, they all had to watch Harry have a vision, in which he was helped by Professor Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Not to mention, Harry seems to blame Dumbledore for his plight. Then, a strange red-eyed man appears and Harry calls him 'Daddy.' Now, they were talking about blood from a goat? They were all terribly confused and wanted some answers.

"Where? How long ago? Is he dead?" Harry asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down in glee.

His dad smirked, but answered anyways, "In Diagon Alley, where the goat spilled all of his darkest secrets out to the public which was about half an hour ago."

Harry's eyes were as round as saucers and he looked about ready to say something but he just began to giggle and jump around again. Many found this odd, even the ones who were close to him personally, were confused behavior. He had never before acted like this, but they turned their attentions away for the moment to discuss some other issues.

"He told _all_ of his darkest secrets? How did you manage that? We've been trying all year and nothing has worked. How did you do it?" Severus asked, looking curious for an answer.

"I cast a truth spell on him. The most powerful truth spell that which is widely known by everyone. Verbally too, might I add. It was so that everyone in the vicinity knew what I was casting and that they didn't think I was making the goat say what he eventually said." 'Tom' replied, giving a smirk even more worthy than Lucius Malfoy's own.

Harry giggled but everyone chose to ignore him for the moment. Poppy decided to speak up then, "What happened to the goat then? You never did answer harry's question. And where did the blood come from? And I know you said the goat, but how?"

"Well, the goat is dead. And the blood is a result of said goat's death." 'Tom' replied smugly, looking exceptionally proud of himself.

'What are they going on about? They keep mentioning a goat and that the blood on 'Tom' was from the aforementioned goat. And now they are saying that the goat is dead?' Hermione though to herself, trying to figure out what the give in the middle of the Great Hall were talking about.

Harry laughed out loud before clapping his hands in glee. This caused many to look over at him warily for they were cautious about his strange behavior. **(A.N. Can anyone guess why he is like this? Think female but in a man's body. If you can't figure it out, just wait till chapter three and all will be told, hopefully.)**

'Why is Harry giggling? And jumping around in glee? He's never acted like this before, so what is wrong with him? And again, what are these mean talking about?' McGonagall thought looking first at Harry, before finally settling her sharp eyes on the four other men in front of her and the rest of the staff members.

'Why does this man smell so good? This has never happened before with anyone else except for Harry but that is only because I consider him my cub, so why with this man? I've never seen him before so… what is going on? And how is he related to my cub?' Remus though confusedly, looking between his giggling godson and 'Tom', his daddy?, who was once again talking.

"And before you say anything, I got permission from Minister Fudge to commence with his death. What was going to be a trial and a lengthy sentence to Azkaban, turned into a public execution." 'Tom' spoke up before anyone else had the chance to comment on his previous statement.

"In which you became the executioner, right?" Draco finally spoke up, looking contemplative. When 'Tom' nodded in agreement, Draco spoke again, "What exactly did he say to make Fudge decide on a public execution?"

At this question, Harry's dad's face grew dark with anger, "He admitted to stealing Harry away from me and my mate. Then to add insult to injury he admitted to confounding and erasing my mate's memories of me and our son, Harry. He also admitted to killing James and Lily Potter after giving harry to them to take care of as a way to bring about the supposed downfall of Voldemort. And when asked why, he had said that he had needed a new pawn, a new weapon to use with as he please since his last two failed. He actually had the nerve to laugh and say that he would succeed too, he just had to get rid of his last remaining family and he would be completely under his control."

By then, power was practically rolling off of 'Tom' in waves and some, if not most, of the students and staff members had a small inkling now as to who the goat figure was supposed to be. And they were also very angry because if what 'Tom' said was believed to be true, then the 'goat' had got what 'it' deserved.

"Da-Daddy." Harry suddenly chocked out. Everyone immediately turned their attentions towards Harry expecting him to be giggling, but instead they see that he was crying.

'Tom' instantly rushed to his side at the same time as Remus did. When they realized that they had both rushed to Harry, they stood for a second looking at each other. One with longing in his eyes and the other with confusion. However, when Harry gave a sob, they put their feelings away and embraced Harry together.

Looking at them standing there in a huddle, they looked like a family. Harry looked more like 'Tom' than Remus, but there just seemed to be something about him that screamed of Remus.

'Hmmmm…could he be-no, can he?' Severus and Poppy thought to themselves looking at them curiously and with a little suspicion.

'What's wrong with Harry? He's never acted like this before. I hope everything's going to be alright, especially now that I understand what's going on better.' Hermione anxiously thought, wringing her hands together helplessly.

While holding onto Harry and extendedly 'Tom', Remus could smell him more and it was absolutely intoxicating. But what he noticed also was that he was getting flashes of memories of some kind. He also smelled something off about Harry.

And so, he decided to ignore the smell of 'Tom' and the flashes to focus on what was wrong about Harry. He sniffed Harry's head a moment before he detected the problem.

"Harry? Why are you wearing a glamour? What are you trying to hide?" Remus asked confused, but in a stern voice that he knew Harry would answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* This is my own creation. I get no monetaries for this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling or none to me.**

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

Harry visibly stiffened in their arms at Remus' question.

"Glamour's? What glamour are you talking about Remus?" 'Tom' asked confusedly, looking down at Harry who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, "Harry? What is Remus talking about?"

"That's what I had asked him about before you had arrived Tom. When I used an advanced detection spell to make sure everything was alright with Harry, I noticed he is wearing a glamour. A very strong glamour. One that covers his entire body!" Poppy exclaimed, looking exasperated and concerned at the same time.

"Harry? What are you trying to hide? Please tell us." Draco spoke to him, trying to coax Harry into telling them. Harry just looks at everyone shyly and with no small amount of fear.

'What is Harry hiding? I know he admitted to me last year that he wore a slight glamour over his scars because he didn't like them, so he hid them behind a glamour. But those scars are only on his back, so why is he wearing a full body glamour? What _is_ he trying to keep hidden that would result in a full body glamour?' Hermione thought confused and slightly worried about the reasons behind Harry's glamour.

'Glamour? I didn't even know young Mr. Potter could perform a glamour, let alone know the spell for it. And a full body glamour at that. It's incredible and some amazing Charm work. I wonder where could he have learned the spell to do it? Maybe I'll get the chance to ask him later. Hmmmm…' Professor Flitwick thought a curious look upon his tiny face.

"I…um…that is…I…" Harry tried to say, but kept stuttering not able to form a proper answer.

"Yes? What is it your trying to say, Harry?" Remus asked kindly, giving Harry a small encouraging smile hoping to calm him enough to get an answer out of him about the glamour. "Whatever it is, we will get through it together, alright? We're here for you no matter what."

Harry gave everyone a small scared look before he stepped away from his dad and Remus. "Wha-?" His dad began to say but stopped when Harry had shaken his head negatively. He then gave a small sigh before raising his hand to in front of his face and made a downward motion with it. Everyone was slightly confused at this, but they suddenly started to notice differences in Harry's appearance that weren't there before.

The changes began with his hair; it was longer, about mid back and straighter now. His skin became paler, not dead-like pale, but just pale like he doesn't get much sun. His body structure seemed to have taken on a willowy quality, but with a solid build to it. He was still short, only 5'7", whereas every other guy in his year were 6 feet or taller.

But what they noticed the most, to the shock and some horror, was his stomach. It had grown. A lot actually. It looked like he was pregnant, but only male carriers could get pregnant and there were none in Hogwarts. The boy's, in their first year after birth with magical potential, were tested to see whether they were carriers or not. And as far as anyone knew, Harry Potter wasn't a carrier, so why did it look like he was pregnant?

"You-you're pre-pregnant?!" Came the sputtered questions after Harry had removed his glamour's. Strangely, Draco seemed to be frozen in place, just staring at Harry's extended stomach.

"Ummm…Uh yeah. I am." Harry chuckled weakly, running his fingers through his long hair.

'Pre-pregnant?! I didn't even know he was seeing anyone, let alone him being a male carrier. Why didn't he say anything to anyone? To me, his sister in all but blood?' Hermione thought furiously, slightly hurt that her brother hadn't confided in her with this wonderful news.

'What?! I didn't know Mr. Potter was sexually active. And who could have gotten him pregnant? I didn't think Mr. Potter liked anyone, especially a boy.' Professor McGonagall mused, completely stumped at this turn of event.

"H-how far a-along are y-you?" Remus managed to stutter out. He looked like someone had just told him that chocolate no longer existed, which if you knew Remus really well, you would know that that would be like saying the world was ending. **(A.N. I tried to come up with something to help explain what Remus' face would look like. And the bit about the chocolate, well if you remember in **_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, then you will know how much Remus likes chocolate. I mean, he had chocolate on him throughout the entire book and movie. Anyways, back with the story.)**

Harry gave a small smile and replied, "Oh, about six months." The way he said it made it seem like it was no big deal, which it really was. If one could imagine looking at him and trying to determine how far along he was, most if not all would guess that he was getting ready to hit nine months. That's how big he looked to be, but he was trying to tell everyone that he wasn't even six months yet? Puh-lease! There is no way!

"Ssss-six mmmm-months?! That's not possible; you look about ready to have the baby right now!" Hermione suddenly shouts, scaring those around her out of their shocked stupor. She was standing up and heading over to Harry with an incredulous, yet happy look upon her visage.

Harry gives a dry chuckle and says weakly, "Ummm…yeah it is possible, 'Mione. And, I'm not _quite_ six months; still another week to go, then I will be six months. Also, they are not due till April, so I still have some time till I have them."

"Wha-!? Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing anyone? Let alone pregnant? I'm your sister in all but blood _and _your best friend. Just…why?" Hermione asks desperately, looking at Harry with her big brown eyes twinkling with unshed tears. She couldn't seem to understand why Harry wouldn't confide in here about something of this magnitude. And she was somewhat hurt that Harry didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her about it.

"Oh 'Mione! It's not like that. I didn't tell you not because I couldn't trust you or anything like that. I love you sis. You're my best friend and the big sister that I never had. I didn't tell you because of trust issues, it's just that if I did and it somehow got back to the 'goat' then my babies might be in danger; along with everyone else I consider friends and family. I'm so so sorry for not telling you! I didn't realize that I could become pregnant in the first place and when I did, I kept it hidden from everyone." Harry exclaimed loudly. He suddenly rushed forward, as best as he could in his pregnant state, to embrace Hermione.

Hermione gave a sniffle and a slight nod before latching herself onto Harry like a lifeline. They held onto each other for a few minutes before a chocked voice breaks them apart.

"Ba-babies?!" Draco chocked out.

Harry and Hermione broke apart to turn around to look at him. What they saw was mighty funny and if the situation wasn't so serious and shocking, they would have laughed. Draco was pale as a sheet with this stumped look upon his face, like he had just seen the ghost of Salazar Slytherin tell him he was meant to be in Helga Hufflepuff's house and that he couldn't understand how he ended up in his house of Snakes. **(A.N. I tried to, again, explain what Draco's face looked like. The only thing I could think of was this analogy due to the conversation that he and Harry had had in **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_**. If you don't remember, then go back and read it. It's in the chapter that Harry meet's Draco in Madam Malkin's, if that helps anyone. Anyways, back to the story.)**

Before either one of them could say anything, Prof. McGonagall suddenly shouted at Harry in shock.

"You're six months pregnant and you have been having these violent visions for the last five months? Almost the complete duration in which you have been pregnant?! You silly boy, why didn't you tell anyone?! You could have died; your babies could have died? What were you thinking?!"

At this shouted exclamation, everyone was back to looking extremely astonished and very much in shock. For it had not even crossed their minds yet that Harry had been having these violent visions during his pregnancy. Hell, they were still reeling from the news that he was even pregnant, let alone have any time in which to think of the consequence's that he must have faced. And would probably still be facing later on.

After what seemed like forever, but was is fact only ten minutes, Harry spoke up.

"I know that everyone is shocked and very angry with me right now, but I had my reasons for doing what I did. And if everyone would please _be quiet_ and let me have _a seat_, I will gladly explain everything to you." He looked around at everyone to see if anyone had any objections, which thankfully nobody did. Besides even if anyone did, Harry would have made them see reason.

He spared a glance at his dad, who caught his hint, and quickly conjured a comfy chair of which Harry may sit in. The chair itself was slightly bigger than normal, obsidian black in color with silver lining along the edges. It looked very uncomfortable from afar, but once Harry sat in it, he practically sunk down into it. So, obviously it was a very comfy chair.

He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak, "Well…"


End file.
